April's fool
by fallenangelfallenangel
Summary: El día de los inocentes trae consigo muchas sorpresas: Kick le sonrió y Kendall sentía que iba a desfallecer. "No te preocupes Perkins, estas ... - y con esto acortó aun mas la distancia entre ambos - en buenas manos" ONE SHOT.


Kick Buttowski es propiedad de Sandro Corsaro.

Hooooola. Se que dije que no escribiría mas de esta pareja pero vi una serie de mi infancia y se me ocurrió adaptarla a estos personajes. A ver si adivinan cual es :)

Espero les guste!

* * *

La puerta de la habitacion se abrio muy despacio, una figura miró en todas las direcciones y caminó de puntillas hasta llegar al pie de la cama, en sus manos algo puntiagudo brilló.

**\- BOOM**!

\- AAAHHHHHHHHH

el grito de Kick se escuchó por toda la casa.

\- ¡feliz dia de los inocentes enano! - le dijo Brad quien acababa de despertar a su hermano haciendo explotar un globo en su rostro mientras dormía.

\- ¡fuera de mi cuarto Brad! - le respondió el menor de los Buttowski poniendose de pie de un salto.

\- ay pero que es todo este escandalo - dijo Brianna quien acaba de entrar - ¿que ruido es ese? Arruinaron mi despertar de belleza.

\- fue Brad y su estúpida broma por el dia de los inocentes - le respondió Kick mientras salía de su cuarto.

\- Hey, mis bromas no son estúpidas! - se quejó el recien nombrado - soy el rey de las bromas ¡eso Brad!.

\- ohhh pobrecito mi hermanito - agregó Brianna mientras abrazaba a Kick - descuida, Brad ya no te hará nada.

Kick se soltó del abrazo de su hermana y comenzo a bajar las escaleras, sin embargo Brad comenzo a patearlo con cada escalon que bajaba.

\- Ay!, uh! Ay! Uh! ...Basta! - le gritó Kick - ¿por qué me sigues molestando?

\- porque eso es lo que dice el letrero en tu espalda enano! - le dijo Brad con una sonrisa maliciosa.

El medio doble de riesgo estiró una de sus manos y encontró un papel que tenía en letras grandes la palabra "PATEAME". Arriba en las escaleras Brianna no podía contener la risa

\- feliz día de los inocentes hermanito!

* * *

Ya una vez en la escuela, Kick caminaba al lado de Gunther.

\- en serio, en serio...no se que le ven de divertido a este día.

Su amigo por su parte sonreía divertido.

\- oh vamos Kick! Los chicos se esfuerzan por hacer reir a todos con sus bromas. Solo míralos! ¿no es divertido? - le preguntó Gunther al mismo tiempo que llegaban al comedor.

Kick observó a todos haciendo las bromas mas estupidas que el podía conocer. A chico Emo le habian lanzado balones en la cara, Reynaldo recibía una descarga electrica de un boton especial que habia en las manos de Jackie y Mouth recibía un golpe al intentar oler una flor que Gordon tenía en su solapa.

\- No. No lo creo - le respondió Kick mientras llegaban a una mesa, el medio doble de riesgo acababa de sentarse cuando un sonido provocó que todos en el lugar quedaran en silencio y luego estallaran en carcajadas.

\- Buttowski que asco!

\- ¿que comiste viejo?

Y las risas se podían escuchar por todo el comedor, Kick se levanto de su silla y se encontro con un cojin sonoro que al apretarlo hacía un sonido de gases.

\- feliz dia de los inocentes Clarence - le dijo Kendall quien se habia acercado al medio doble de riesgo y traia una sonrisa maliciosa en su cara.

\- Kendall... - le dijo Buttowski entrecerrando los ojos - debí saber que esto traía tu nombre en letras grandes.

\- fue divertido, tienes que admitirlo - dijo la rubia cruzando los brazos - fuiste la burla de toda la escuela.

\- esa broma fue de principiantes, pero no me sorprende ya que tu no sabes nada de diversión.

\- se mucho de diversión ya lo verás - le respondió la rubia.

\- tu sabes tanto de diversión como yo de revistas de moda - replicó Kick - o sea nada, cero, absolutamente nada.

Kendall frunció el ceño y lo vió alejarse hacia los casilleros, y cuando el medio doble de riesgo abrió el suyo para sacar sus libros, un pastel le dio directamente en la cara.

\- ¿que decías Clarence? - respondió Kendall con una sonrisa de victoria.

\- hey chicos, guarden esa energía para mas tarde - les dijo el director de la escuela mientras repartía algunos volantes - no se olviden que hoy es el baile del día de los inocentes y escogeremos al rey bufon.

A Gunther le brillaron los ojos.

\- ¿escuchaste eso Kick? El rey bufon! - y suspiró emocionado mientras comenzaba a darle la mano a todos sus compañeros - cuento con sus votos, no lo olviden!

Kick por su parte trataba de limpiarse la cara cubierta de pastel cuando Kendall se le acercó ofreciendole una toalla

\- esta bien Clarence, no mas bromas; ten limpiate.

Kick suspiró aliviado y se limpió el rostro solo para darse cuenta que ahora sus manos estaban manchadas de negro...

Al igual que su rostro.

\- ¡KENDALL!

la rubia reía divertidisima junto a todos los demas, incluido el director.

\- ohh Perkins, esa si fue una buena broma.

\- oh gracias director - dijo la rubia mientras hablaba dulcemente - lastima que las bromas no me sumen puntos extra en las calificaciones - dijo mientras pestañeaba exageradamente.

El director rió y avanzo junto con la rubia dirigiendose al salon.

\- Kick ¿estas bien? - le preguntó Gunther mientras acompañaba al medio doble de riesgo hacia los baños.

\- no Gunther, Kendall se ha propuesto molestarme todo el día de hoy. Hay que hacer algo respecto a eso.

\- ¿te refieres a...?

\- ¡Venganzaaa! - respondió Buttowski levantando ambos brazos al cielo.

\- ehh... no estoy seguro de esto Kick, ademas, las bromas de Kendall no fueron para tanto, deberias ignorarla.

\- ¿venganza Buttowski? - le dijo Gordon quien apareció de repente junto a los gemelos matones - yo puedo ayudarte a vengarte, pero eso sí. Te costara unos billetes - finalizó el joven mientras se acomodaba el cabello.

\- ¿que es lo que traes Gordon?

\- traigo la broma Bomba - le respondió entrecerrando los ojos.

\- ¿la broma bomba? - repitió Kick haciendo el mismo gesto

\- ¿la broma bomba? AHHHHH - Gritó Gunther asustado

Gordon asintió, Gunther negaba con la cabeza.

\- acepto.

* * *

Faltaba una clase para que sea la hora de salida; el timbre retumbo en toda la escuela anunciando el cambio de horario. Kick se levanto muy contento y se dirigió hacia donde estaba Kendall.

\- Kendall tengo algo para tí - le dijo mientras le mostraba una caja de color amarillo que traía un liston rosado - es un regalo.

La rubia lo observó incredula.

\- no soy tonta Buttowski, ese no es un regalo. Es una pesada broma por el día de los inocentes.

Kick parpadeó fingiendo inocencia.

\- ¿que? Pero Kendall... ¿como se te ocurre? Es un regalo de cumpleaños atrasado, tu cumpleaños fue hace unos dias atras ¿no? Para que veas: sin rencores

La rubia abrió los ojos como platos.

_" oh Dios mío, Clarence. ¿Te acordaste de mi cumpleaños? ¿Tú? No lo puedo creer. ¿Es que acaso todos estos años de peleas solo fueron para disimular el gran gran graaann amor que sientes por mi?"_

\- ehhh.. bueno. Gracias Clarence - le dijo la rubia mientras recibía el regalo y comenzaba a abrirlo. Solo para que apenas abriera la caja y el sonido de una explosion la lanzo algunos metros mas alla. Toda la clase comenzó a reirse.

\- Feliz día de los inocentes Kendall! - le dijo Kick con una gran sonrisa.

La rubia permanecía en el piso.

\- ¿que fue eso? No puedo levantarme! - grito la rubia

\- sucumbiste ante el poder de la gran explosión Buttowski - dijo el medio doble de riesgo haciendo su pose característica.

\- No, no lo entiendes - gritó Kendal mientras agitaba las manos desesperada - ¡no siento mis piernas!

Todos lanzaron un grito ahogado.

\- ay sopas...

* * *

Kendall estaba en la enfermería, el dolor y adormecimiento de sus piernas ya habia pasado, gracias a las medicinas que la enfermera le dió.

\- ¿y bien niñita? - le preguntó la enfermera - ¿puedes mover las piernas?

La rubia se sentó en la camilla y movió timidamente ambas piernas.

\- oh si, ya me encuentro muchisimo mejor.

\- que bueno - le respondió la enfermera con la misma voz monotona de siempre - ya te puedes ir, el niño ese del casco esta muy preocupado y no se ha movido de la puerta.

Kendall miró furiosa hacia la puerta de la enfermería; podía ver el reflejo de Kick en el vidrio y a su lado estaba quien parecía ser Gunther.

\- ¿como te atreviste Clarence? Burlarte de mi, la futura benefactora de la fortuna Perkins, la mujer con mas clase en este mundo.

La enfermera le dio la espalda y Kendall observó un par de muletas apoyadas en la pared.

\- me las pagarás Buttowski - dijo sonriendo maliciosamente

* * *

La puerta de la enfermería se abrio y Kendall salio con muletas en ambos brazos, Kick y Gunther la observaban muy sorprendidos.

\- Kendall... ¿como te sientes?

\- ¿como crees Clarence? - replicó la rubia fingiendo angustia - no volveré a caminar jamás en mi vida.

El medio doble de riesgo abrio la boca sorprendido, Gunther comenzó a llorar exageradamente.

\- Kendall, yo lo siento - dijo Kick con el semblante descompuesto - ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para ayudarte?

\- oh por supuesto, llevame a casa porque como verás, ya no puedo valerme por mi misma.

Kick asintió totalmente destrozado, avanzaron un par de metros cuando la rubia habló.

\- Clarence no me acostumbro a las muletas asi que tendras que cargarme, porque ya sabes, estoy invalida por tu culpa.

Gunther volvio a lloriquear mientras tomaba las muletas, Kendall se dejaba caer encima de Kick, quien apenas podia caminar debido al peso de la rubia.

Kendall por su parte estaba feliz, nunca habia estado tan cerca de Clarence, lo habia convertido en su sirviente incondicional. Llegaron hasta las afueras de la escuela donde Kick trató de alcanzar su patineta azul.

\- ¿que haces Clarence?

\- llevarte a casa Kendall.

La rubia lo miró por encima del hombro.

\- no puedo andar Clarence ¿ya lo olvidaste? Tendremos que caminar!

\- ah sopas...

* * *

Llegaron hasta la casa de Kendall, Kick estaba casi arrastrandose del cansancio, con la lengua afuera y el semblante terrible. La rubia por su parte sonreía triunfante cargada sobre la espalda de Buttowski, muy muy sonriente. Apenas Kick la bajó, tomó sus muletas y se dirigió a su hogar.

\- nos vemos Clarence y ehh.. ehhh... Clarence y amigo - se despidió Kendall.

Kick y Gunther asintieron y justo cuando la puerta de los Perkins se cerró, el joven Buttowski se quejó.

\- Gunther tenemos que hacer algo! - dijo Kick - Kendall necesita caminar nuevamente!

\- te lo dije Kick, te dije que deberías ignorar a Kendall y sus bromas - lo regaño el joven vikingo - ahora ella no volverá a caminar mientras se arrastra cual oruga que jamas será mariposa, como gusano de seda, como caracol que...

-YA GUNTHER YA ENTENDI - se quejo el medio doble de riesgo mientras caminaban por la calle, habian avanzado poco mas de media cuadra cuando se toparon con Gordon y los gemelos quienes repartian volantes de la fiesta por el día de los inocentes.

\- Gordon ¿que clase de broma fue esa? - le dijo Kick muy alterado - por tu culpa Kendall no puede caminar!

\- Buttowski yo fui muy claro - le respondió Gordon mientras se veía al espejo - te dije que era la Broma Bomba!

\- ¿La broma bomba? AHHHHH - volvió a gritar Gunther.

\- si, si, la broma bomba - repitió Gordon - explota y se lleva consigo todo lo que trae a su alrededor, lo lamento Buttowski pero tienes lo que querías -finalizó el joven mientras los gemelos los seguían.

\- ay sopas estoy condenado a ser el esclavo de Kendall - se lamentó Kick.

\- oye Kick, podrías hacer algo para animarla - dijo Gunther mientras recogía un volante del piso - invitala al baile del día de los inocentes.

\- Gunther estas loco. Kendall no puede caminar mucho menos podrá bailar.

\- pero será un lindo detalle! - inisitió Gunther - y asi ambos podrán votar por mí para convertirme en el rey bufon!

Kick suspiró.

\- si, creo que no es una mala idea.

* * *

Kendall estaba cepillando a su gatita Hansel mientras le contaba todo.

\- oh Hansel ¡hubieras visto la cara de Clarence! Parecía un cachorro triste... jajaja - y mirandose al espejo agregó - lo tiene bien merecido por hacerme quedar en ridículo a mí, a mí! La persona mas elegante en todo el mundo.

\- meow... - maulló Hansel sin entender lo que la rubia decía.

\- esta bien, esta bien... le diré a Clarence la verdad...quizas no hoy, pero algun dia.

El telefono de su dormitorio comenzo a repicar y la rubia se sorprendió, a ella nunca la llamaban...

\- ¿si? Diga.

\- ehhhh hola... Kendall

Clarence ¿por qué la llamaba?

\- ¿que quieres Clarence? ¿Quieres verificar si sigo inválida? Porque si es eso te diré que es así!

\- ay sopas... no no no, no llame para eso... - hubo un silencio incomodo - quería saber si querías venir conmigo a la fiesta del día de los inocentes que hay hoy en la escuela.

\- ¿te estas burlando de mi Clarence? No puedo caminar, mucho menos BAILAR - replicó muy enojada la rubia.

\- NO! No es eso - Kendall podía escucharlo suspirar muy frustrado - queria ir contigo para que te distrajeras un poco, ver a quien escogen como rey bufon solo eso, ya sabes, pasar un tiempo... juntos.

a Kendall se le iluminó el rostro.

_"Oh dulce destino, Clarence y yo en un baile JUNTOS siendo la envidia de toda la escuela, quizas esta usando lo del baile como un pretexto y en realidad se dió cuenta de que en medio de tanta locura y tanta adrenalina necesita a alguien que tenga los pies bien puestos en la tierra, alguien que se interese por su futuro, alguien muy pulcro, muy elegante, con clase... alguien como... como... como YO! Oh Clarence..!"_

\- esta bien Clarence, pasa por mí dentro de una hora y mas te vale venir elegante - y con esto último colgó.

\- Oh Hansel! - dijo Kendall mientras tomaba a su gatita y daba vueltas por su cuarto con ella - esta va a ser la mejor tarde de mi vida!

* * *

\- esta va a ser la peor tarde de mi vida - se quejaba Kick mientras esperaba afuera de la casa de los Perkins. Muy a su pesar se habia puesto aquel horrible traje que su madre le habia comprado. Kendall salió tambien muy bien vestida sin embargo aun traia las muletas. Luego de tomar un taxi y llegar al lugar, ambos hicieron su entrada triunfal; todos se les quedaron mirando.

\- bueno ya llegamos, consigueme una silla Clarence! - le ordenó Kendall a quien las muletas comenzaban a lastimarle los brazos.

\- si, si, como digas - respondió Kick quien comenzó a caminar por todo el lugar; la fiesta tenía lugar en el gimnasio de la escuela primaria de Mellowbrook, el lugar estaba muy bien decorado, habian globos y cintas por todo el lugar. El director se encontraba al lado de Chikarelli discutiendo que tipo de musica ponían mientras que la profesora de gimnasia vigilaba que nadie colocara nada en el ponche de frutas.

\- voten por mi para Rey bufón - decía Gunther mientras saludaba a todos - hola, vota para mi para rey bufon - repitió el joven vikingo dirigiendose a Gordon.

\- tu amigo Buttowski se ve realmente ridículo - le dijo este - que humillante!

\- oye! Es su buena acción del día - le dijo Gunther muy molesto - ademas es tu culpa que Kendall no pueda caminar por culpa tuya y de tu broma.

\- ¿la broma? - repitió Gordon

\- si la broma! - repitió el joven vikingo.

\- ahhh te refieres a la broma bomba!

\- ¿la broma bomba? AAAAHHHHHH - gritó Gunther mientras corria por todo el gimnasio.

\- ay esta fiesta apesta - dijo Gordon en voz alta, y dirigiendose a lo gemelos agregó - hagan algo para que se vuelva divertida.

\- como ordenes Gordon! - dijeron los gemelos al unísono.

Mientras tanto Kick había regresado ya con la silla para Kendall, pero ella estaba lejos de dejarlo tranquilo.

\- aqui tienes Kendall.

\- esta silla tiene una pata mas corta que la otra Clarence.

Kick salió corriendo a traer otra silla para la rubia

\- aqui tienes

\- esta tiene un tornillo sobresalido.

Kick volvio a correr

\- aqui tienes Kend-

\- esta tiene el asiento roto.

\- aqui tien-

\- esta silla esta muy vieja Clarence

\- aqui t-

\- ay esta silla no combina con el color de mi vestido.

Despues de un buen rato Kick ya estaba muy cansado.

\- . ...- dijo mordiendo cada una de las palabras.

\- ahora sí Clarence - dijo la rubia mientras se sentaba - ahora traeme una bebida.

\- AAAAHHHHHHHHH - gritó Kick tan fuerte que se escuchó por todo el gimnasio - ahora te lo traigo Kendall... - finalizó Buttowski mientras se dirigía a la mesa principal.

La rubia comenzó a reir a carcajadas, mientras se deleitaba con el éxito de su plan maestro.

\- oh Clarence, lo tienes bien merecido, eso te pasa por meterte con una Perkins - dijo muy ufana - sin embargo no puedo negar que me gusta ser el centro de tu atención.

\- bien niños - decía el director quien habia subido al escenario - es hora de bailar... gritelo Chikarelli!

\- la polka de los inocentes! - dijo Chikarelli.

\- ¿es en serio? - dijo el director - nunca mas la llamaré para encargarse de la musica.

Mientras tanto Kick habia regresado con la bebida hacia donde estaba Kendall, quien lo recibia muy contenta. Gunther le hacía señas a Kick indicandole que debía animar a la rubia.

\- oye Kendall... se que sonará raro pero quieres...

\- ¿bailar? Bueno haré el intento!

\- yo mas bien iba a preguntarte si querias que te lleve a tu.. Ouch! - dijo Kick quien no pudo continuar ya que la rubia se habia abalanzado sobre el medio doble de riesgo. La musica retumbaba por todo el gimnasio y los gemelos trataban de buscar que alboroto armar. Dirigieron su vista hacia el almacen del gimnasio y observaron una gran red que contenía diferente tipos de balones.

\- ¿estas pensando lo mismo que yo? - preguntó uno de los gemelos.

\- eehhh no lo se ¿pizza? - respondió el otro gemelo

\- jejejee si, pizza! - dijeron al unisono.

Se rieron un buen rato hasta que uno de ellos dijo

\- oye ya se que hacer con esto - finalizó mientras apuntaba a los balones.

Por otra parte Kick hacía su maximo esfuerzo al tratar de bailar con Kendall a quien practicamente arrastraba por toda la pista de baile.

" que divertido es esto" pensaba la rubia mientras sonreía

" que humillante es todo esto" pensaba Kick quien trataba de poner a Kendall de pie sin éxito.

\- bueno jovenes, llegó la hora de elegir al Rey bufón asi que todos... ¡A Votar! - dijo el director muy entusiasmado.

Kick llevó a Kendall hacia su silla sin embargo esta tomó sus muletas y se dirigió al baño.

\- ahora vuelvo Buttowski - dijo mientras se alejaba; al mismo tiempo Gunther se acercaba a donde estaba el medio doble de riesgo.

\- Kick ¿ya votaste? Dime que ya votaste...Ahh estos nervios me estan matando. ¿Donde esta Kendall?

\- se fue al baño y espero que se demore ahí - dijo Kick mientras se sentaba - no creo resistir mucho tiempo Gunther.

\- ohh yo tambien iré al baño, no puedo mas con la emoción - dijo el joven vikingo mientras se dirigía a los servicios e ignoraba a su mejor amigo.

Por otro lado los gemelos habian conseguido llevar la red con pelotas al techo del gimnasio, esperando el momento exacto para llevar a cabo su plan.

Kendall entró al baño y luego de asegurar la puerta pudo dejar a un lado las muletas.

\- uy que alivio, ya no podía mas - dijo mientras se miraba al espejo, con lo que no contó es que uno de los cubículos se abrio y Jackie la loca la observaba sorprendida.

\- Kendall...¡puedes caminar! ¡que bueno!

La rubia corrió y tapó la boca de su interlocutora.

\- shh! Callate Jackie - y mirandose al espejo continuó - por supuesto que puedo caminar, la broma de Buttowski no fue para tanto, Clarence no es mas que un credulo perdedor y soy yo quien lo dejará en ridiculo.

Jackie daba saltitos de la emoción.

\- no me digas, no me digas! Lo descubriras frente a toda la escuela.

\- por supuesto, y asi yo la gran Kendall Perkins quedaré como la que hizo la broma mas grande a Kick Buttowski.

Y con esto comenzó a reir maliciosamente; lo que no se imaginaba es que al otro lado del baño (gracias a las paredes tan delgadas que los separaban) Gunther habia escuchado absolutamente toda la conversación y salio corriendo hacia donde estaba Kick.

\- Kick Kick! Estaba en el baño y escuché a Kendall decir que no estaba inválida y que te dejaría en ridículo delante de toda la escuela.

El joven Buttowski no daba credito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

\- PERKINS! - dijo Kick muy enojado - ¿que mas dijo?

\- a ver, dejame ver... ah si, que eras un credulo perdedor.

\- ¿eso dijo? Ahora me las pagara...

Kendall habia regresado del baño y estaba sentada en la silla que Kick le habia conseguido, Jackie la loca estaba a su lado y ambas se reian de toda la situacion. El joven Buttowski por su parte había llegado hasta donde ambas estaban y disimulando le habló de lo mas cordial a la rubia.

\- Kendall ¿bailamos?

\- sera un placer Clarence.

La rubia se imagino que bailarían de la misma forma anterior sin embargo Kick la tomó por la cintura con un brazo mientras que con el otro la sujetaba de la mano.

\- bien niños llegó la hora de bailar el... tango! - dijo el director mientras tomaba de la mano a Chikarelli y ambos se ponían en posicion de baile.

Kendall trataba de hacer lo mismo de antes, hacer que Kick sufriera mientras la arrastraba por toda la pista de baile; sin embargo el medio doble de riesgo tenía el control del baile y era él quien hacía sufrir a Kendall.

La rubia por su parte no podía seguir el ritmo de aquel baile que la obligaba a estar muy cerca de Buttowski, tenia que seguir con su farsa, sin embargo con cada paso que daba Kick, a ella le costaba mucho mantener su balance y no mover las piernas, lo cual la delataría.

Toda esta situación le recordó a la rubia la vez en la que ambos bailaron juntos para derrotar a Jackie y Gunther.

\- ¿estas tratando de dejarme en ridículo Clarence?

\- para nada - le respondió el medio doble de riesgo mientras trataba de hacer girar a la rubia - solo quiero que te diviertas.

\- es igual que aquella vez que bailamos juntos - reclamó la muchacha.

\- ahhh aquella vez - le respondió Kick con esa voz que a Kendall le parecía tan seductora - ese día ganamos ¿cual es el problema? - le dijo mientras la hacía descender sin soltar su agarre.

Sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros lo cual puso muy nerviosa a la rubia.

\- yo... yo... es decir tu... tu... tu estas siendo muy tosco conmigo!

Kick le sonrió y Kendall sentía que iba a desfallecer.

\- No te preocupes Perkins, estas ... - y con esto acortó aun mas la distancia entre ambos - en buenas manos.

\- bien bien, anunciaremos al Rey Bufon de este año - dijo el director mientras contaba los votos que había en el ánfora - y tenemos un ganador.

Kendall y Kick seguían bailando pero la corta distancia que había entre ambos se mantenía

\- ¿sabes Kendall? Hace mucho que quiero decirte algo.

La rubia podía sentir su respiración muy cerca a la de ella.

\- ¿en serio? Yo tambien he querido decirte algo desde hace mucho.

Un ultimo giró y Kendall cerró los ojos.

\- el ganador y nuevo Rey bufon de este año es...

Kendall volvio en sí y sus cinco sentidos se activaron.

Era ahora o nunca.

Se puso de pie de un salto y dijo:

\- ¡Eres tú Clarence Buttowski!

Sin embargo el medio doble de riesgo la tomó de una mano haciendola girar sin control y tambien gritó.

\- ¡No! ¡eres tú Kendall!

La rubia cayó sobre la profesora de gimnasia quien traia una nueva fuente de ponche, la cual se cayó y se derramó encima de ellas.

El director escucho a ambos atentamente y leyó la tarjeta que tenía en sus manos.

\- en realidad el Rey bufon es Gunther, asi que denle un fuerte aplauso

\- ¡si! ¡si! ¡SI! - dijo Gunther mientras subía al estrado y lo coronaban, incluso le dieron un cetro. El director muy emocionado comenzo a cantar mientras Chikarelli tocaba una armónica.

\- "el rey de los inocentes es Gunther... larga vida al Rey.."

\- no mientas mas Perkins, se que no estás inválida - le dijo Kick muy molesto.

\- bueno bueno ya esta bien, pero fue divert- Kendall abrio los ojos y gritó - ¡cuidado Clarence!

El joven Buttowski rió incrédulo.

\- no caeré en esa vieja trampa Perkins, seria muy ton- OUCH!

Una lluvia de balones comenzaron a caer desde el techo mientras los gemelos reían como tontos.

\- bueno bueno, ¿saben lo que esto significa? - dijo la profesora de gimnasia.

\- GUERRA DE PELOTAS! - gritaron todos.

Chico Emo observaba la escena aterrado.

\- ay no.

.

* * *

NOTA DE AUTOR:

sí, esta historia esta basada en el episodio del Día de los Inocentes de Oye Arnold (para los que no la han visto, busquenla, el episodio completo está en facebook se los recomiendo!) Cambie muuuchas escenas de la historia original pero la trama es la misma.

Perdonen los errores ortograficos, ya saben que me da flojera revisar lo que escribo.

Si se dieron cuenta que Jackie la loca no estuvo obsesionada con Kick en esta historia?

=P

Nos vemos!

FA2


End file.
